Femme Fatale
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: He was her best friend's brother. She wasn't supposed to like him, it was wrong. But then again, he wasn't supposed to seduce her. Now she's fallen. And she could only hope to be rescued. //Prequel to Strawberry Wine// //ItaSakuSasu//


_She was his best friend, and odds were, they were supposed to fall in love. But instead, she fell head over heels for his brother. Not her best friend. But her __**best friend's brother**__. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything**_**.- **

**//**_**femmefatale**_**// **

**Rating**: T (contains language)

* * *

He was _so_ handsome.

So incredibly handsome that every time she saw him, her heart raced a million times faster. He placed a blush upon her cheeks so easily without trying; she was slightly afraid what would happen to her if he did try to put a blush upon her face. With the thought, an even darker blush grew on her cheeks.

Oh. Just why, oh why, was this man so irresistibly gorgeous? Why must he make her suck in her breath when she sees him? Why must he make her look like a gaping fish every time he passed by? Why did he make her seem so _damn_ stupid? It was hard to figure out just what kind of ability this man had that made her so attracted to him. Her eyebrows furrowed, her jade eyes following his movement as she sat in her place on the sofa, calmly waiting for Sasuke to come downstairs.

But while she was waiting for Sasuke, _this_ man had to come home. He had arrived so suddenly that the sound of the door opening had made her nearly jump ten feet into the air. He even had the nerve to pretend he hadn't noticed her! She glared at his back as she watched him leisurely sit down on a couch opposite her, a book in his hand. He prodded open the book and began to read it to himself casually. Her cheeks darkened with anger.

What was she? A _ghost_ now?!

Well, Haruno Sakura was never one to be ignored. Especially by her own _best friend's_ older brother.

She growled softly and shifted in her seat slightly so that he could hear her move. Her eyes widened in complete shock when he continued reading on as if he heard nothing. She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat, looking at him for some reaction. She twitched when he turned to the right, looking out at the window before looking back at his book.

This man… was infuriating, honestly.

Never had she met someone that would pointedly ignore a person that sat nearly just eight feet away from them.

She took the minutes of following silence to study him blankly.

_Just what, _what_ did_ she find so _intriguing_ about this man?

He was a gorgeous creature; that was fact enough. He resembled her best friend, another obvious fact. He had dark, ebony eyes, void of any emotion, nothing like her dear best friend's onyx ones that did show emotion from time to time. He had long, mid-back length ravenous dark hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. She had to admit that his silky that looked so much silkier than her own, made her jealous slightly. He had a high, straight bridged nose. Thin, pale rosy beige lips that tempted even the most controlled of women.

He was… captivating. She sucked in her breath and leaned back into her sofa to observe his more _body-like _features. He was tall, definitely, about 6'4'', two inches taller than Sasuke. He was lean yet provided hints of a well trained body. His shoulders were broad, but she noticed that his shoulders and back were nothing as broad as Sasuke's. Sasuke was shorter, yet had a broader back and broader shoulders. But Itachi possessed a… _mature_ aura.

By all means, she knew that he was _anything_ but a virgin.

No man as tempting as he could be a virgin. Out of the _piles_ of women that scattered at his feet, he was sure to have approved of at least _one_ of them.

It made her slightly jealous of that first woman that caught his attention.

This made her narrow her eyes and furrow her eyebrows. She had the ability to catch his attention as well. She needn't be jealous of anyone. Sure she wasn't the most beautiful, but she was by far anything but… _distasteful_ looking. And though she knew that only purebred women could catch the gaze of Uchiha Itachi, trying really never hurt anyone.

She's known his younger brother for years now, yet this would be the first time she's been less than a mile away from him.

"…Good afternoon, Itachi-san."

He looked up from his book and she felt herself want to take back her words when she saw the seductive smirk that fell on his face. A crimson hue adorned itself on her cheeks and she nearly wanted to faint from the heat that was suddenly being given off by his presence. She gulped when he closed the book he was so _engrossed_ in and focused _all_ his attention… on _her_.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san."

If there was anything that could further extend this man's beauty, then his absolutely _mesmerizing_ tenor voice would surely be a reason.

* * *

From the minute he had arrived home, he knew that his younger brother's "_girl-__**friend**__"_ was here yet again. He could smell that sensitively sweet aroma of hers that resembled strawberries and wine. Of course being the man he was, he was much more addicted to the wine smell of hers rather than the strawberry smell. It was a funny fact though, since he knew the girl was anything but an alcoholic. A new shampoo, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was lovely… and _annoying_.

He inwardly smirked, knowing that his mere presence had made her stiff and tense all over. He watched her gaze fly all around him, travelling from his face down to his body. Like many other women, she was simply examining him from head to toe. He knew she liked what she saw though, when he saw the light blush that covered her cheeks. He had an urge to chuckle, but held it in and decided for another approach towards this innocent blossom.

Hm, well, girls _surely_ hate to be ignored.

He proceeded with his well thought out plan and proceeded to pick up a book from a nearby bookcase and sat down on the couch opposite her, completely pretending as if he didn't see her at all. He smirked inwardly though, when he caught the peeved face she showed him secretively. He flipped the page in his book, not really reading as he wanted to burst out in a fit of chuckles when he heard her shift in her seat, wanting to make her presence known to him.

He continued to pretend to read the book, unbothered by her frivolously amusing attempts to catch his attention. He took the time to have a once over at this girl. He peered up at her secretly from his gaze on his book to examine her when she was so caught up in her thoughts. He silently chuckled. She was probably thinking about him. His arrogance managed to slip when he agreed that she really was probably thinking about him.

He shook the pleasing fact off though, to take on the duty at hand. His eyes looked her up and down, darkening slightly in lust when he found that he actually liked what he saw. She had soft looking wavy rosy pink locks that ran down to her waist, her hair was strewn across her back and some fell to the front of her shoulders. Attention was brought to her eyes because of the blunt bangs that reached just below her eyebrows, leading to the pair of enchanting jade green eyes. They glowed with every emotion and thought she had, she was like an open book.

She was wearing a black turtle neck sleeveless dress that reached her knees and hugged her curves fittingly. The dress was covered by the long creamy white knee length trench coat she had on top. She had buttoned the two rows of large black buttons on the creamy colored trench coat, her legs were covered by black stockings and her feet were adorned with a pair of black pumps.

His eyes examined her face more closely. A short yet curvy, cat-like nose. Slightly long, dark pink lashes that defined her jade green eyes. Creamy, rosy looking skin that he would just _love_ to touch. His trained eyes could catch her hourglass figure even if it was hidden behind clothing. Her head was supported by a lovely long and slender neck. She obviously had high, pert breasts, a B or a C cup most presumably. There, hidden from eyes, was a beautifully narrow waist and a flat stomach. She had long and willowy arms, leading to large hands that then led to long fingers. His eyes trailed lower, to the hint of a cute, round, and taut butt that she was currently sitting on. Trailing lower, he took a deep breath in when he examined her long, slender, luscious looking legs that completed her figure of 5'8''.

Those legs… they were just simply _built_ for—

"…Good afternoon, Itachi-san."

She had fallen for the bait.

He chuckled darkly to himself before closing his book and looked up to send her a sexy, seductive smirk. He caught the blush that darkened on her cheeks and smirked wider. This vixen was truly tempting him beyond his own wild imagination. He placed his gaze on her, stating silently that she was the center of the room to him now.

Darkened eyes gazed into innocent, jade eyes.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san."

He would make sure to taint her innocence and purity with his _own_ hands.

* * *

He looked at her as she nimbly picked up the teacup with two hands, bringing it to her rosy lips and sipped it quietly. She closed her eyes in peace for a second before placing the teacup back onto the coffee table before them. She leaned back into the sofa comfortably as she proceeded to meet his gaze. She smiled at him warmly, "How have you been, Itachi-san?" she asked him quietly, just so that her voice could be carried over to his ears.

His ears caught onto her low, quiet voice and he sent her a charming smirk. "I have been doing fine, thank you, Sakura-san. I trust that my brother has been taking good care of you?" he inquired indirectly as he crossed his arms and placed one leg over the other in a, dare she notice it, _arrogant_, posture.

She blinked before smiling, her eyes softening a considerable amount at the mention of her beloved friend. "Of course! _Sasuke-chan_ is _Sasuke-chan_ after all, and _Sasuke-chan_ is someone that I know would always take good care of me!" he inwardly narrowed his eyes. The soft, warm tone that she seemed to reserve for his younger brother was… annoying. Of course, he wasn't jealous. That would be pitiful, to be jealous of his own _younger_ brother.

He merely nodded to her response and closed his eyes in relaxation. She seemed to notice the change in atmosphere and promptly shut her mouth to allow him peace and quiet. The peace and quiet was broken though, when a new voice joined them. She sat up in delight when she heard the voice. It was a deep, bass voice, a velvety voice deeper than Itachi's own.

"Sakura. Let's go."

She immediately stood up at his command and ran over to greet him. She grinned as she took in his appearance. "Sasuke-chan! You look so groomed! I can't believe you're actually the Uchiha Sasuke that used to love—MMPH!" she was cut off when his hand covered her mouth. Sasuke twitched as he looked at her, almost daring her to say it. She sweat dropped and chuckled nervously before waving it off with a nervous laugh. He smirked inwardly in triumph over her.

Sasuke was dressed in a black button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark blue unbuttoned vest on top, black skinny jeans, and a loose silver tie completed his outfit. His hair was in disarray as usual, and his eyes were cool and electrifying. Sakura grinned at him and hugged his arm, pulling him towards the door. "Sasuke-chan, you kept me waiting for like HOURS and HOURS and _HOURS_! I couldn't believe you were such a girl, honestly!" she whined playfully as they reached the door.

Itachi stared at the two from his spot on the couch with amusement and… _narrowed_ eyes. Sakura had promptly, if almost completely, forgotten about him as soon as Sasuke stepped down from the stairs. This would be a problem. His little brother standing in the way of his want to taint this girl would surely not do.

"Hn… don't exaggerate," Sasuke simply replied as a visible vein popped onto his forehead when she narrowed her eyes teasingly at him, her lips pouting. His free arm that wasn't currently being _molested_ by her reached for the lock on the door. He unlocked it and proceeded towards the doorknob when his older brother's voice paused his actions.

"Otouto…have fun! And, I'll see you later, Sakura-san," Itachi smirked as he stood up and walked to the stairs.

Sakura blushed and looked down at the floor so her bangs were covering her face. Sasuke merely glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he opened the door. "…Hn." he said quietly as Sakura ran ahead of him towards the car parked at the curb. Sasuke turned around and peered at the stairs before walking out of the house and locked the door behind him.

Itachi was up to something, he knew it.

* * *

It was the morning after, when Sasuke had dropped Sakura off at her favorite bookstore that she met _him_ again. Not until much later of course, when he had somehow found the perfect moment to disrupt her peace. But for the moment, she had just gotten out of Sasuke's car, a wide smile on her face. "Sasuke-chan, don't worry about me! I'll just find this one book. You can go to the café first; I'll meet you guys there later, alright?" she waved bye to him with her free hand, her other hand holding her white Chanel handbag.

She looked absolutely stunning that morning that even Sasuke was reluctant to let her wander the streets by herself. He narrowed his eyes at her, particularly worried about her tendency to have the worst of luck. She was inevitably clumsy, tripping nearly everywhere that was easy to trip at. She got hurt daily. Bruises—caused by bumping her leg into doors. Cuts—caused by paper. Burns—caused by accidentally turning on the hot water switch instead of the cold water.

She attracted danger everywhere she went. And her dear caretaker Uchiha Sasuke was especially worried about her today because she was _stunning_. She did (_does_) have a quite (_very_) curvy body. She did sort of (_obviously_) have a pair of smooth slightly tanned yet still pale legs that seemed _endless_. She did (_still does_) have high, firm breasts that weren't too big, yet too small either. She was in a strange sense…perfect. If only her senses were as perfect.

Her face wasn't the most beautiful face, but it was pretty enough to make men trail after her, pretty enough to have male customer service personnel chase after her repeating that ridiculous quote ("_Do you need any help today, ma'am?"_). And most importantly, she was so easy to hit on. She didn't know when people hit on her. And she had a horrible sense of judging people. She wouldn't notice a rapist until he was tearing her clothes off, most likely.

Her normally wavy locks were made curly for the day, to what reason he had no idea, and they curled down her mid-back in soft layers, her blunt bangs remained the same and a cute white ribbon was clipped onto the left side of her hair. She was the definition of innocence. At least, in his eyes she was.

And it made it worse that today; she wore a very nice flattering dress to accompany her hourglass body. Covering her body was a puffy sleeved white flowing dress that sashayed around her when she walked and the dress was secured by buttons that ran from the top to the bottom of it, and she had made herself look more predator-worthy by unbuttoning the first three buttons, showing off slight cleavage. The only other thing that secured the dress from opening besides the buttons was the soft green belt around her waist. The dress ended just a couple inches above her knees.

Her legs were made longer and straighter by a pair of white open toed ankle strap high heels that raised her height by about two and half inches. She smiled at Sasuke toothily before waving her arm at him, her Chanel bag swinging right round. Sasuke sweat dropped, rolling his eyes as she didn't notice stuff was falling out of her bag.

_Che. Clumsy. _

He smirked at her and pointed to the floor beneath her before driving off.

Sakura blinked, not understanding his final gesture before staring down at the floor. She blinked once, twice, thrice before her eyes widened.

"WHA! MY MONEY!"

* * *

_("Wha! My money!")_

Dark onyx eyes rolled as a small quiet chuckle escaped from his lips. He had stealthily parked his car next to a nearby building from the bookstore. There was no way in hell he was going to leave that dumb pink head alone looking like _that_. A blush formed on his cheeks when he remembered her smile towards him, her jade eyes bright and curious.

He slapped himself.

She was his _best friend_ for heaven's sake.

There was no way. No way at all. That he could ever—that _she_ could ever—that _they_ could ever—look at each other that way that…_more than best friends_ looked at each other.

He berated himself for marveling at her beauty.

He kicked himself for imagining her smile over and over again.

He wanted to poke his eyes out for ever hoping that they could ever—

_(Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City, I'm a—!)_

His thoughts were cut off when his cell phone rang. He flicked a button on the screen, annoyed, and answered in a grudging voice.

"Moshi-moshi…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair comfortably.

_("Otouto…")_

* * *

Sakura hummed happily as she entered the store after gathering her stuff that had fallen ever so ungracefully onto the floor when she had swung her Chanel bag around wildly. She giggled quietly to herself before blinking when she noticed the whole store was staring at her. She blinked once, turning to look at the librarian who gaped at her. Finding no support from the librarian, she searched the sea of customers to find a familiar face. Her face lit up at once when she saw the person she was expecting to see.

"Hinata-chan!"

The librarian didn't spare her a glare.

Sakura sweat dropped before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, grinning apologetically to the librarian. "Ahaha…gomenasai…" she murmured before shuffling as fast she could in heels over to the dark haired beauty that sat in comfy couch towards the back of the store. Sakura smiled and waved friendlily at her.

The girl, Hinata, smiled back at her, showing off her own radiant smile. She was a shy, innocent beauty. Her skin was even paler and snowier than Sakura's own skin, soft and moist. Her hands were small and she had long slender fingers to accompany them. She was petite, probably just 5'5'' and smaller compared to Sakura, losing to three inches.

She looked so innocent and angelic, it sort of stunned Sakura. Hinata was like a real life Snow White. She had dark indigo colored hair that reached her shoulders and was cropped to cup her head cutely, her blunt bangs shadowed the tops of her eyelids mysteriously and there was a white headband in her hair. Her pale lavender eyes struck into Sakura's jade green eyes so softly, a small embarrassed blush flung itself onto Sakura's cheeks. She felt so inferior near Hinata.

Hinata had on a short sleeved dress with three layers, the first layer being a smooth satin silver, the second layer being a thin sheet of transparent fabric, and the last layer was a white lacy flower design that made her rectangular necked, short sleeved dress seem all the more less simple. The dress ran to just a couple inches above her knees, and she completed her outfit with a pair of silver flats.

Sakura sat beside her on the couch and smiled once before beginning to speak. "Hehe, so anyway, did you find those books? I'm sorry I had to trouble you, I could get you a taxi to get to the café while I walk there?" Sakura offered, a guilty look on her face. Hinata giggled and shook her head at the pink head.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, it didn't take too long. The librarian said there was a huge stock of them since it's been in popular demand these days. I got you… _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, and _Breaking Dawn_. That must be all, right? And the librarian gave me a discount on the _Twilight_ DVD too, so I'm sure you're a happy woman, aren't you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled at her and Sakura bit back a large agreeing grin.

"Hehe, Hina-chan, I love you!!!" Sakura squealed before giving the darker haired girl a tight, warm hug. Hinata giggled and patted her friend's back.

It was so easy to please her.

* * *

Hinata widened her eyes a bit as she felt her purse vibrate. She blinked once before reaching into her purse and pulled out her slim silver flip phone. She flipped it open, effectively answering the caller. "…Yes, Neji-nii-san? Um…yea. I'm with Sakura-chan…" she murmured softly. Sakura blinked, watching her nod a couple more times before she ended the call.

Hinata looked at Sakura, standing up. Sakura stood up with her, waiting for an explanation. Hinata gathered her things and slid her purse onto her shoulder before smiling slightly at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Neji-nii-san is coming to pick me up. Would you like to ride with us to the café?" she offered politely.

Sakura returned her smile gratefully before shaking her head no, "Nah, I'm going to stay here and look for more books. Can you tell Sasuke-kun that I'll be there as soon as I can? I don't want him to worry his little butt off. Honestly, he's our age yet he's growing grey hair faster than all of us combined. I think I'm stressing him out…" Sakura took her a moment to contemplate, her soft face turning into a pout, inwardly afraid that her dearest best friend was getting worn out by her.

Hinata giggled softly before giving Sakura a small hug, "Alright then, Sakura-chan. I'll tell him. And I'll meet you at the café in a bit, don't be late," Hinata reminded her one more time and Sakura nodded before Hinata hurried out of the bookstore, leaving customers to stare after her. Sakura sighed before plopping back down onto the couch.

The little bell at the door rang again, signaling a new customer. She looked up and her gaze locked with his.

Her jade orbs met her best friend's older brother's deeper, darker, _colder_ onyx orbs.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat.

_Itachi-san…_

* * *

She gulped as she sat beside him on the couch. She shifted one leg over the other, crossing her arms nervously around her, making sure all her Twilight books were beside her, including her purse. She looked down to do a once over at herself, making sure everything was nice and nothing was wrong with her current appearance. She twitched at the silence the older man seemed to resign to as he crossed his own legs politely and began reading a book she didn't know of.

She bit her bottom lip, trying as hard as she could not to be the one to start the conversation this time. Not the one that would try to steal the other's attention. She was going to say quiet until he talked to her first. Yes, that would be the plan.

…Epic failure.

She inwardly kicked herself for being so weak as she succumbed to inside's desires…the longing to hear his masculine and rough voice, at least, rough compared to her dear best friend's smoother, velvety rich bass toned voice. "…So…Itachi-san…what are you doing here? I thought Uchiha didn't associate themselves with small places like these kinds of independent bookstores? Were you looking for a specific book? I'm especially fond of this place, so maybe I can help you find it!" Sakura sent him a bright cheery smile.

Itachi didn't answer her and she stopped talking to examine his face. He sent her a charming smirk before returning his gaze back to his book. "No thank you. I'm sure I've found just what I was looking for…" he inwardly smirked, knowing he had just confused the hell out of her. Sakura bit her lip again, trying to prevent herself from asking him.

Honestly, she wasn't one to listen to ridiculous quotes.

But you know as they say.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"…What were you looking for…?" Sakura blinked, looking at him for an answer. He didn't answer her immediately, remaining quiet for a couple of seconds before he looked up and met her curious gaze. A smirk fell onto his face as she blushed at the intensity of his stare. She backed away on the couch slightly as she looked down at the cushions. She found herself being backed up into the arm rest of the couch and she looked up in horror to see him leaning over her.

He sent her a charming smile.

_(The smile that every girl fell for)_

She felt her heart drop a couple inches.

_(He had ensnared his trap on her)_

"I was looking for you, of course."

Damn you, Uchiha Itachi.

_(For getting to her before __**him**__)_

* * *

"I…um…why were you looking for me? Did you…need anything?" Sakura whispered quietly as she tried to look away from him. He held her chin with a slender finger of course and refused to let her look away from him anymore. Sakura closed her eyes and tried not to think about his breath on her neck as he continued speaking, breathing onto her, warming her neck, and effectively making her blush her mind off. Sakura inwardly whimpered, suddenly scared of this man.

Itachi smirked against her neck, feeling her tremble before him. This girl, so easy to manipulate, would be his greatest play toy for now. She was pretty and would be doable for the moment, since he could find no better. He had been looking for someone to satisfy him for the last couple of weeks, and now that he'd finally found her, there was no way he was going to let her go. That is, until he finds someone better than her. But as of the moment, she was his favorite.

Being Uchiha Itachi's favorite _anything_ was a dangerous status.

You either got hurt, or _will_ soon get hurt.

Being Uchiha Itachi's favorite woman was the _most_ dangerous status.

You either got your heart broken, or _will_ get your heart broken.

And most of the time, there would be _no one_ to pick up the pieces.

Because you had accidentally committed the crime of being able to seduce him.

And you would pay for it.

"Would you like me to show you…?" his voice was a soft tenor. It sent shivers up and through her body, and his breathing on her didn't help her focus at all. She tried to breathe normally, but he had already noticed her heavy blush. They were lucky it was a slow business day as the bookstore wasn't as crowded, and what better luck was they were situated in the deep backs of the bookstore.

"…Err…" she panicked. He was already leaning forward. She looked around frantically before her eyes caught on her huge _Breaking Dawn_ book sitting on the table beside her. She gulped and while he closed his eyes, she hurriedly reached forward to grab the book. His lips were about to descend upon hers—she closed her eyes tightly shut and let out a small cry before placing the book in between his lips and hers.

…

He _**chuckled**_.

She blinked hesitantly and lowered the book from her face slightly only to see him laughing at what she had done. She blushed heavily before furrowing her eyebrows, her defensive side coming into play, "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?! I'm trying to protect myself from a molester, much like _you_!"

She would have never imagined Uchiha Itachi to be the type to seduce little girls. He seemed…too…_mysterious_ to do that. She looked at him hesitantly, looking for an answer. She nearly blushed when she saw the small smile on his face. Her eyes widened when he had leaned forward again.

She hurried to place the book between them again, but he was quicker this time.

With one large hand, he held the book and grabbed it from her, placing it on the table beside them. Sakura panicked again. She looked around for another escape route but found none. She was utterly defenseless against this man. He had her trapped against the couch, and her lips slightly parted in fright as she looked up at him, her jade eyes slightly welling with tears now. He placed a comforting hand on her cheeks before closing the space between them.

She whimpered as his hands were suddenly wrapped tight around her waist. Her hands were limp against her sides as she felt him attack her with mouthful kisses. She accidentally moaned as he nipped on her bottom lip, her eyes widened in embarrassment as a blush flew back onto her cheeks. He smirked against their kiss before his hand roamed upon her back, feeling the soft fabric of her dress, sliding up and down, making her shiver against him. She still didn't return his ferocious kisses and that only made him want to kiss her even _more_.

He _grunted_.

Sakura felt her whole entire face and body heat up as soon as she heard his grunt. She had never done anything like this before. Never been touched this way before, never been kissed like _this_. She had only known this man for the last couple of years…from the first time she met Sasuke to the current time. He had always been so dark and silent, and his room was normally closed and from her best knowledge, he had a different woman in his room nearly every night.

Tears started to almost spill from her eyes but she blinked them back before forcefully pushing him away from her. "You…you _playboy_! Don't think you can turn me into those women that you have lying across your bed sheets every day! I will _not_ be your whore _or_ random fuck buddy! I will _not_ be your play thing! _Don't touch me_!" she tried to whisper as loud as she could so people in the bookstore wouldn't hear them. She reached for the book again and placed it in between their faces, still low enough so she could see his eyes, but high enough to cover her blush.

She was stunned though, when his fingers gently reached up to her eyes to wipe away the unseen tears that were starting to form. She blinked once before looking up at him in surprise. "What…wha…what—!" she was cut off when his eyes melted into hers. She felt another blush coming on. She bit her bottom lip and tried her best to look away.

He gave her no such option but quietly whispered words to her. "Trust me…Sakura-san. You will not be my whore. I will not touch you if you don't wish to be touched…" his voice was so defined, so sharp and husky against her ears. She blinked once before looking at him, her lips parted in wonder as her eyes softened noticeably. The book between them lowered.

He had successfully gotten to her.

She leaned back against the couch as he leaned forward, his mouth propped against her neck as he planted wet kisses there before trailing up to devour her mouth greedily.

Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck.

She had taken the bait.

It was only time before she was brought to be fried up.

She could only hope that there would be a Knight in Shining Armor to save this femme fatale from this man when he was going to tear her apart.

* * *

_What do girls like best?  
They like men that claim to love them.  
What do men like best?  
Girls that believe them. _

_But is that all…? _

* * *

**Happy late Easter! (: **

**--**

**This is the prequel to Strawberry Wine, it tells you the beginning of the story where Sakura and Itachi begin. And then it continues off in Strawberry Wine when he breaks her heart. **

**Do you all honestly believe that Itachi actually loves her? I left so many little hints in the story. Heehee, xD **

**This story is an ItaSaku pairing. (: But will Strawberry Wine be the same pairing, for people that haven't read it yet? Maybe, maybe not. It all depends. **

**So this story kind of ends abruptly but it's to be continued in Strawberry Wine, and in between the two stories there's like a little time lapse, because I'm not going to write about the time that Itachi and Sakura were in a relationship. You can just sort of guess what happened if you make the connection between Femme Fatale and Strawberry Wine. **

**I named this story Femme Fatale because Sakura is sort of like a damsel in distress here, since she's portrayed as "innocent." But her image changes after she's dated Itachi and you'll see that in the sequel that's already come out. **

**Yes, I will write a sequel to Strawberry Wine. (: Just give me a couple months, and maybe it'll be up sometime during summer. **

**--**

A writer needs a reviewer, which is you! So please kindly lend a hand to this writer and spare a minute of your time to review if you liked this oneshot?

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


End file.
